1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hand-constructed barriers, and more particularly to a modular privacy fence with individually replaceable pickets.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional privacy fence is made of a single row of closely arranged wood pickets that must be specially assembled to match the particular contour and geography of the fenced-in area. Gaps often appear between individual pickets, which can limit the privacy afforded by such a fence. Another disadvantage of such a fence is that the wood pickets deteriorate under continuous exposure to sun, wind, and rain conditions, and often wear unevenly. Such wear can increase the visible gaps between the pickets. When individual fence pickets must be replaced, basic carpentry skills and tools are often required to repair the fence. For example, wood fence pickets are commonly secured in place with staples or nails that must be first removed before installing the new picket. Some fence designs even feature a top rail, which must be removed in order to replace individual pickets.
For increased privacy over single-row picket fences, conventional double-row picket fences are assembled using one or more transverse center rails to which two rows of alternating pickets are nailed or stapled to each side of the center rails. One disadvantage of such a design (beyond the need for basic carpentry skills to assemble one), is that substantial gaps are visible when the fence is viewed at an angle, which reduces the privacy of the fence. Other double-picket or staggered fence designs attempt to improve upon the design by replacing the center rails with a top cap rail, which reduces gaps, but requires special assembly on site.
Metal fences, while more resistant to the abovementioned wear, do not offer the same privacy, security, or aesthetic appeal. Moreover, entirely metal fences are much more costly than wood fences and absorb large amounts of heat during daylight hours, which can make them unsuitable for residential purposes.